Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to levels and more specifically it relates to a level system for accurately and efficiently providing a levelness measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Levels have been in use for years for measuring plumb, level, 45 degrees and other angular measurements. One example of a well-known level is the vial level that includes box levels, I-beam levels, torpedo levels and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,845 illustrates an exemplary bubble level within a ruler structure. The present invention may be utilized within any of these types of level structures. The vial level is comprised of an elongate level housing with at least one straight surface and a bubble indicator positioned within level housing. The bubble indicator typically is comprised of a transparent elongate tubular vial structure that has a longitudinal axis parallel, transverse, or angled with respect to the straight surface of the level housing. The vial structure is filled with a liquid and a bubble is positioned within the vial structure. A plurality of transverse indicia lines are within the vial structure to indicate levelness of the housing. The user positions the straight surface of the level housing against an object or structure to be measured for levelness. The bubble within the vial structure moves to the highest portion of the vial structure and is generally centered when a desired angle (e.g. level, plumb, 45 degrees, etc.) is measured.
However, it can be difficult to accurate monitor the bubble within the vial structure. Conventional vial levels are typically not known for their accuracy and are usually utilized in applications where accuracy is not a significant issue. In addition, in some lighting conditions it can be difficult to view the bubble within the liquid.
Various other levels have been recently created in an attempt to improve the accuracy of levels such as laser levels, electronic levels and the like. However, these tools tend to be expensive to purchase and maintain.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,823 to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,829 to Loftus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,263 to Bratttain; U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,996 to Plumb et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,812 to Arjomand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,885 to Chiou; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,217 to Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,376 to Shurtleff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,725 to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,010 to Herman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,509 to Van Orden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,147 to Herman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,034 to Stewart; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,480 to Chek.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for accurately and efficiently providing a levelness measurement. Conventional levels are either not accurate or are expensive to utilize.
In these respects, the level system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately and efficiently providing a levelness measurement.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of levels now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new level system construction wherein the same can be utilized for accurately and efficiently providing a levelness measurement.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new level system that has many of the advantages of the levels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new level system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art levels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container positionable within a frame structure for retaining a volume of liquid, a upper compartment within an upper portion of the container for retaining a buoyant member, a first paddle and a second paddle pivotally attached within the container about the buoyant member, and an indicator member attached to the paddles for indicating a levelness or plumbness of a structure. As the buoyant member moves within the upper compartment, the paddles move the indicator member accordingly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a level system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a level system for accurately and efficiently providing a levelness measurement.
Another object is to provide a level system that establishes a true level and plumb.
An additional object is to provide a level system that is easier to read than conventional bubble levels.
A further object is to provide a level system that does not require any batteries or calibration.
Another object is to provide a level system that may be utilized within various level structures.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.